When You Love Someone
by specialistyaoi
Summary: Karena ketika orang-orang berharap pada mimpi, kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk melupakan kenyataan. [Hunhan/Sehun/Luhan] [Yaoi]


_Karena ketika orang-orang berharap pada mimpi,_

 _Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk melupakan kenyataan._

* * *

Semua bermula pada pandangan pertama.

Orang bilang, cinta itu turun dari mata turun ke hati. Dan kali ini kau membenarkannya.

Kau tidak tahu siapa lelaki itu, dia berjalan ragu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama, langkah kakinya kecil-kecil seolah hendak menerjang neraka. Kepalanya tertunduk, tapi entah bagaimana kau bisa memerhatikan matanya yang lucu ketika menatap lantai.

Dia berhenti tak jauh darimu, masih sambil menunduk, tidak punya keberanian untuk melihat ke arahmu dan teman-temanmu yang lain. Kau tahu jika ia adalah seorang trainee baru yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam timmu, namun kau tidak menyangka jika ia memiliki sifat pemalu separah itu.

Akhirnya kau punya inisiatif untuk menyapa, ada rasa ingin mendapat balasan, tapi dia tetap kukuh pada dirinya. Hanya mengumbar senyum ragu tanpa hendak bertukar kata.

Kau malu pada dirimu kala itu. Bukan karena kau diacuhkan, bukan karena ditertawakan teman. Namun senyumnya seperti menyentak kesadaranmu. Hari itu hatimu berdesir entah kenapa.

Apa ini takdir Tuhan?

Kau tidak yakin. Tuhan tidak mengajarkan laki-laki untuk menyukai laki-laki lainnya.

Tapi hari itu kau jatuh cinta.

Namanya Luhan, dan ia terpaut di hatimu selamanya.

Sejujurnya bukan itu yang kau harapkan.

* * *

Luhan pernah menolakmu sekali, kau tersenyum kala itu, hatimu lecet tapi kau berusaha mengobatinya dengan tawa. Kau sudah menduganya dan berusaha menenangkan Luhan dengan berkata bahwa ungkapanmu malam itu hanya sekadar. Kau tidak serius meminta Luhan jadi kekasih, meski keping-keping hatimu tidak henti menyebutkan namanya. Dia tampak merasa bersalah, dan kau mengerti kenapa.

Baginya, kau hanya seorang adik kecil.

Bagimu, inilah cara mencintai dengan tulus.

* * *

Tapi mungkin diam-diam Tuhan mendengar doamu. Kau yang masih sama seperti dulu. Cintamu yang kian hari kian menguat. Luhan tampak luluh, secara tak langsung ia membalas afeksimu. Secara tak sadar, dia menawarkan kembali impian yang sempat kau lupakan. Kau tidak kuasa menolak. Sambutanmu begitu meriah, hatimu bersorak.

Tanpa kata, kalian saling menggenggam.

Dunia tertawa, Oh Sehun lupa pada satu hal.

Masa depan.

* * *

9 tahun mengenalnya, ditinggalkan pada tahun ke-6 dan kau tak mengapa. Kau ingat saat pertama kali kalian menjadi dekat. Hari itu kalian terikat pada kata 'bersama'. Indahnya dunia dan kau terlalu naif hingga percaya pada kata selamanya.

" _Sehun, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal."_

" _Berapa hari?"_

" _Aku tidak akan kembali ke sana."_

* * *

Sialnya kau mencintai lelaki itu lebih dari rasa sakit yang menggerogoti perasaanmu. Kau menyayangi Luhan hingga rela membiarkannya pergi untuk meraih mimpi yang ia cari. Hari itu dia bilang mimpi kalian telah berbeda. Bahwa tujuanmu dan dirinya tidak sama lagi. Ia ingin bebas, sementara kau harus tetap terkekang. Ia punya mimpi baru, tapi bagimu dia adalah mimpi yang hendak kau wujudkan.

Kau pernah berandai-andai untuk terus menggenggam tangannya ketika kalian mendapat penghargaan, atau yang paling sederhana adalah untuk terus memandang wajahnya sedekat yang kau bisa.

Tapi angan-anganmu tak ada di dalam agendanya. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya.

Luhan ingin pergi. Dia lelah harus dalam bayang-bayang. Dia ingin berdiri sendiri.

Dia melepaskan genggamanmu.

* * *

Luhan memang pergi, tapi kebaikannya tetap tersimpan di hati. Kau mengingatnya setiap hari. Kadang kau akan tertawa, tersenyum, tertegun, dan sesekali menangis. Kau merindukannya. Kau ingin ia ada didekatmu meski tak bisa kau sentuh. Melihatnya dalam jarak pandangmu mungkin sudah cukup. Tapi Luhan tak ingin di sana. Dia tak mau disisimu dan kau harus mengalah.

Kau coba menghubungi Luhan setiap hari, detik-detik kau pergunakan sebaik mungkin demi tahu bagaimana kabar orang terkasih. Syukurnya Luhan masih selalu membalas semua pesan singkatmu.

Dunia maya jadi tempat kencan kalian. Layar ponsel jadi pengganti genggamanmu. Emoji tersenyum jadi topengmu.

Luhan, seandainya kau tahu.

* * *

Kau ingat saat Luhan pertamakali kembali. Ke Korea. Ke Seoul. Kota dimana kalian bertemu, tempat dimana segalanya dimulai. Hari itu duniamu bagai goyah. Kau berharap doraemon nyata dan akan meminta robot kucing itu meminjamkanmu pintu kemana saja hingga kau bisa langsung menemui Luhan.

Tapi nyatanya butuh beberapa hari. Kau pun kembali.

Luhan masih seperti yang dulu. Kau tidak bisa menahan dirimu untuk berlari, memeluknya, merasakan bagaimana ia begitu pas dalam lenganmu.

" _Selamat datang kembali."_

" _Aku merindukanmu." Dia berbisik._

Hari itu, kau bernapas lega.

Akhirnya.

* * *

Lalu, semua berakhir.

20 hari nyatanya tidak cukup banyak untuk kau merasakan kehadiran Luhan. Dia pergi lagi. Kau coba tegar, tegapkan pundak, lebarkan senyuman. Kau mulai ragu hari itu, apakah kalian akan baik-baik saja dengan jalan cerita yang seperti ini? Mau sampai kapan?

Kemudian dunia mulai bersekongkol dengan waktu serta kesibukan kalian.

Hari-hari dilalui tanpa bersapa lagi. Kau sudah mencurigai ini, tapi tidak cukup berani mengungkapkan.

Dia mungkin saja jenuh. Atau hanya kau sendiri?

Kau tidak tahu, Sehun. Kau mulai lupa rasanya dicintai. Luhan tidak pernah mengabari dan kau curiga jika hatinya mulai mati. Barangkali, kaulah yang mematikannya. Lagi-lagi kau tidak tahu.

Kau sering bertanya pada dirimu, apakah kau masih mencintainya? Dan jawabannya lagi-lagi kau temukan. Ya, kau masih. Ketika benang ini kalian rajut bersama, kau tahu tidak akan ada cara mudah untuk mengurainya.

Terkadang kau sampaikan pula segala isi hati pada teman dekatmu. Dia berumur, kau mengharapkan sebuah petuah darinya tapi dia bilang ini hanya sebuah fase.

Namun, apa benar begitu? Atau ini hanyalah sebuah kedok darimu semata. Kau mendadak sadar, disebabkan tumpah ruahnya kesibukan, meluapnya popularitas, hebohnya penggemar, masa depan yang gelap itu mulai datang kembali.

Kau tidak bisa melihat dirimu dan Luhan di sana.

Impian itu—bagaimanapun tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

Impian itu—hanya akan menyakiti kalian berdua.

Kau kecewa.

* * *

Luhan berinisiatif untuk bertanya. Kau katakan tak tahu padanya. Karena memang iya, kau tidak tahu bagaimana status hubungan kalian. Sejak awal tidak ada kata. Meski hati telah tertata, walau hati masih mencinta, sejujurnya ini adalah kesalahan karena kalian memang tidak pernah memberikan deskripsi untuk semua itu.

Ruang kosong di hatimu, beban yang kau pikul, jenuh yang merambat, semuanya membuatmu pusing. Kau ingin berhenti, tapi cintamu mengemis ingin diperjuangkan. Kau gamang. Dan entah bagaimana, dirimu yang kekanakan hari itu memutuskan untuk berakhir. Kau kira ini adalah sebuah keputusan yang baik demi kalian berdua. Kau berharap tidak akan merasakan luka yang lebih di kemudian hari, begitu pula dengan Luhan.

Dia sepertinya sakit akan kata-katamu.

Dalam diam, kau coba redam isakan yang mengganjal di tenggorokanmu.

Seandainya Luhan tahu, kaupun sama sakitnya. Atau mungkin lebih.

Melepaskan tidak pernah terasa mudah.

* * *

Kau membebaskan stress dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama pria itu. Mungkin saat ini, hanya dia yang paling mengerti dirimu. Kau katakan segalanya. Kau bahkan pernah mengenalkan Luhan padanya saat ia datang ke Korea.

Temanmu itu pendengar yang baik. Kadang senyum akan bermain di bibirnya saat kau bercerita. Tangannya yang lihai mengolah berbagai macam bahan makanan untuk disantap. Kau kagum padanya. Dia satu-satunya tempatmu menumpahkan keluh kesah.

Kau berharap selamanya ia akan menjadi pendengar setiamu. Suaramu tidak cukup bagus saat bernyanyi, tapi cukup handal meloloskan cerita.

" _Aku masih mencintainya."_

" _Aku yakin dia pun begitu."_

" _Menurutmu, keputusan ini salah?"_

" _Aku tahu kau hanya mencoba realistis. Kau melepasnya demi kalian berdua. Kau mencoba hindari sakit yang lebih parah di kemudian hari. Dimana letak kesalahannya?"_

Saat mendengarnya, kau menangis.

Sejak awal kisah ini adalah tentang rasa sakit.

* * *

Saat kau menemukan berita itu tersebar di seluruh dunia maya, kau tahu akan ada banyak orang yang mengasihanimu. Kau ingin katakan pada mereka untuk tidak melakukannya, tapi dirimu memang terlihat menyedihkan.

Seperti ini rasanya patah hati. Kau sudah merasakannya berkali-kali, namun tetap tidak bisa menahan sensasinya. Luhan begitu berani ketika ia menyampaikan cintanya pada gadis itu. Kau salut padanya meski di dalam hati ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Kau pun ingin perasaanmu diketahui banyak orang. Tapi tentu saja itu sebuah kegilaan.

Kalian telah berakhir. Dan yang lebih konyol, kau sendiri dalangnya.

Kyungsoo cukup berbaik hati membuatkanmu makanan. Kau menelan segalanya agar tampak bahagia. Kau tersenyum di hadapan orang-orang itu, kau ingin menyampaikan bahwa ini bukan apa-apa.

Bahwa kehilangan Luhan tidak membuatmu terpuruk.

Bahwa kehilangan Luhan tidak membuat hatimu luka.

Bahwa kau cukup tegar. Bahwa kau sudah dewasa untuk menangani hatimu.

Kini kau harus memulai kembali.

Entah itu menata hati atau bermimpi lagi.

Yang jelas, tidak ada Luhan di dalamnya.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Jadi ini adalah revisi. Sebenarnya bukan begini. Namun, karena ada beberapa teman yang bilang bahwa ini adalah Sehun POV yang berkaitan dengan ff kak Hotarunyan416 yang berjudul **_**One Man's Revelation**_ **alias Luhan POV, saya tertarik menyesuaikan.**

 **Jangan lupa di cek dua cerita lainnya yakni _About That Boy_ punya dik eviloshhd dan _Skinny Love_ milik author ninchanim.**

 **Kita berempat engga pernah janjian kok. Tapi kebetulan semata.**

 **Hehehehe.**

 **Jadi malu nih nganu sama 3 author itu.**

 **Semoga revisi ini berasa ya feelsnya. Tapi perlu diingat, ini cuma ff ya.**

 **Ojo baper :D**


End file.
